


One More Memory

by bluepulsebluepulse



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Impulse (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Apartment, Bluepulse, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift, I melted writing this, M/M, Oneshot, Speedbuggy, The loves of my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse
Summary: Ever wondered what this memorable night held for an older Bart and Jaime?
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	One More Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ninejuanjuan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninejuanjuan/gifts).



> I wrote another gift woohoo!
> 
> This fic is dedicated to @ninejuanjuan (also known as @dondeestajose on Tumblr). Thank you for supporting my works so much! And thank you again for that awesome fanart of my pen pal AU that you did for me!
> 
> I am sorry it took me so long to write! I am so sorry to those who have been waiting longer and are still waiting for their gifts! With what little time I do have available, I can only write what I'm in the mood for. So yeah, sorry to those who are still waiting for gifts! I haven't forgotten about y'all!

A mostly empty apartment stood deep within the heart of Central City, waiting for the speedster’s return under the cloak of darkness. Bart effortlessly sprinted along the well-travelled path, alternating between quiet roads and footpaths. All the passersby going about their evenings on his run were completely enamored by the well lit city; and were far too slow to even spot him as he tore by.

The speedster grinned to himself, enjoying the feeling of invisibility. After all, he was not only out of costume, but was carrying nothing but a roll of grey duct tape. It felt like an embarrassing errand to be caught executing for some strange reason. That made it all the more amusing.

His two emerald eyes shone in the dark like headlights as he tore up the last street standing between him and Jaime. Zipping into the swanky lobby of their apartment building and cycling up the emergency stairwell with impressive speed, Bart’s smile grew with anticipation.

Nothing could stop him from charging towards apartment door number twenty-two dash five. Like the intangible feeling of excitement currently coursing through him, Bart phased through the front door before solidifying again.

He crashed hard into Jaime’s body with a warm hug.

A soft laugh tumbled from Jaime as he reciprocated Bart’s gesture by wrapping his arms tightly around the speedster’s back. He had missed Bart dearly even though he had been gone for all of two minutes.

He brought a hand up from the small of Bart’s back and began running it through his soft, brown, windswept locks. Bart hummed happily as he ignored the jealous wind outside who missed being the favorite hand in his hair. Jaime was Bart’s favorite in  _ every  _ way.

“How was the run, Amor?”

“It was crash I guess?” 

The speedster shrugged in Jaime’s arms and some of the brightness trickled away from his eyes and into his bloodstream. Never missing a beat when it came to his boyfriend, Jaime immediately noticed. His eyes narrowed ever so with confusion as a concerned frown settled on his lip.

“What’s wrong Bart?”

The speedster sighed as Jaime’s thumb brushed over his cheek coaxing the truth out of him. The transparent gesture made Bart smile sweetly with appreciation before responding.

“It’s just- I don’t know. I’m going to miss this place.” Bart looked around at the empty apartment whose walls were dressed with piles of boxes. “Don’t get me wrong babe, I’m  _ super excited _ to move into our new house together but- I am going to miss this place.”

“ _ Me too Amorcito _ . But we’ll get to create lots of new memories in our  _ new  _ house. And it’s not like we’re leaving all of our memories behind either.”

“ _ Yeah _ , I know...” 

“ _ Although _ , it couldn’t hurt to leave your  _ massive  _ appetite behind.”

Jaime grinned cheekily as he lightly poked Bart in the stomach. Bart broke out into musical laughter in the divine moment, forcing Jaime to have to update his top ten favorite Bart-smiles list. The speedster didn’t give Jaime enough time to reach for the notepad in his brain before his arms were lovingly wrapping around the neck of his lover, stealing his attention.

“ _ Not a chance babe. _ ”

The two men madly in love brought their grins together in harmony. Their lips parted with a quiet farewell as their foreheads met with a quick familiarity.

“So babe, how many more boxes have we got to go?”

Bart began to run a hand tantalisingly slow up the soft cotton shirt hanging over Jaime’s broad back; just because he could and because he loved to touch Jaime. Jaime’s intelligence began to crumble, but thankfully he had a personal assistant on his spine to keep him on track.

“Scarab says two more boxes.”

The shorter man grinned but remained locked in the affectionate gaze. He quickly zipped forward to give Jaime a quick peck on the lips.

“That’s one each. How about we see who can finish packing up their box first?”

Jaime chuckled at his world which remained comfortable in his embrace.

“Yeah because  _ that’s  _ a fair competition,” he rolled his eyes in addition to the sarcastic remark.

“You’re such a spoilsport Blue,” he remarked as affectionately as possible.

“And what are you going to do about it?” He raised a challenging eyebrow.

“I’m going to  _ keep  _ loving you with all of my heart,” he rested his palm on his chest like he was a saint, “ _ despite _ all your flaws.”

“Ay, dios mio,” he looked up at the ceiling praying for mercy from Bart’s cringe worthy jokes.

That was the point where they both gave into an eventual laugh; Jaime had held out as long as he could. Jaime almost melted as he watched his partner bite his lip so softly; it was almost as if the Caucasian man was expecting that he would literally explode with joy if he didn’t clasp his lips shut. His eyes twinkled with light tears from having laughed so hard. It was a breathtaking sight. Jaime was about to say something when Bart bet him to it.

“ _ Alright… _ Ready! Set! Go!”

As the inevitable winner blurred around the room, Jaime folded his arms across his chest with a playful, scorned expression splashed across his face. He barely even had time to do that before Bart through his arms victoriously in the air.

“Done! I win!  _ Woohoo! _ ”

The Latino shifted his weight to one side and sent his eyes rolling in the opposite direction. When his eyes settled in their usual spot, he shook his head and a smirk broke out of jail.

“ _ Felicitaciones _ . You must be proud.”

Another red blur brushed the empty space in the apartment before melting into thin air. Suddenly, Jaime found his boyfriend leaning into his side with an arm around his neck like they used to do when they were kids. Bart fixed his eyes on Jaime’s and grinned.

“Thank you,” he raised an imaginary microphone to his lips, “I just want to say that my win today, wouldn’t have been possible, without my boyfriend’s support.”

Jaime’s lips screwed up in a funny line as he fought off the impulse to grin. The final blow was when his  _ comedian  _ boyfriend began scattering kisses on his face. Jaime laughed and gently shoved the laughing jackass away.

“So,” he settled his hands on his hips, “What’s my prize for winning?”

The Latino exhaled slowly in a successful attempt to control his emotions as Bart wiggled his eyebrows like a professional.

“I think you just claimed it, Amor.”

A cheeky mirth settled over Bart’s eyes as he brainstormed a clever plan like the genius he was.

“Alright, well… How about I help you finish packing-” he pressed his index finger into Jaime’s chest- “ _ your  _ box, so that you can collect the runner-up’s prize?”

Before Jaime could answer, Bart claimed his hand and guided him over to the last empty box sitting directly in the middle of the room. They both peered into the lonely box’s hollow soul for a moment, before Bart did something about it. The contents flickered to life in Jaime’s vision, and triggered a set of memories to go off in his mind like fireworks.

Using human speed, Bart bent down and grabbed a particular item trimming water in the sea of objects. With an almighty tug, it came free.

“Remember this babe?”

A grin reminiscing on his childhood appeared before he answered, “Si. How could I forget?”

Jaime watched over his two most prized possessions with a wholesome warmth in his chest. Bart rotated the board inspecting all the cracks and chips in the board, most of which he had created; not that Jaime had minded. Jaime had had the time of his life trying to teach Bart how to skate when they had first started dating.

“I love that skateboard.”

Mischievous green eyes flicked up for a moment, “Hopefully not  _ more  _ than me.”

An honest admission split Jaime’s lips, “I could never love anything more than you, Amorcito.”

The speedster sighed happily. It was moments like this that he frequently found himself focusing on how grateful he was for his friends, family and Jaime. He was truly happy. The past was mostly but a distant memory now. He only ever found himself thinking about their future, a future in which he could hear imminent wedding bells. Bart looked down at his chest grinning softly, wondering if Jaime could hear his hammering heart.

Loving arms wrapped around the speedster’s midsection from behind, and a familiar defined jaw perched itself on his shoulder.

“What are you thinking about Amor?”

Bart bit his lip as he resisted the urge to excitedly blurt out that he knew Jaime was secretly working on a proposal. He knew that Jaime probably wouldn’t be surprised, because his boyfriend had learned a long time ago not to underestimate his intelligence. Bart knew Jaime better than anybody; and he knew that he would have wanted it to be a surprise. So Bart lied.

“I was just thinking about when you used to be a badass.”

“What do you mean ‘used to be’?” The playfully offended tone questioned.

“Well,” he grinned even wider knowing his distraction had worked flawlessly, “Tell me this babe. When was the last time you did something dangerous?”

“Hm.” Jaime hummed on his shoulder as he pretended to think of an answer, while he was actually thinking of a teasing jab to return the favor. “I did try to steal a Chicken Whizee from you that one time before we started dating? And I have  _ never  _ seen such a crazed look in anyone’s else’s eyes before.”

Bart let his head fall forward as he laughed heartily in Jaime’s arms. When the giggle was over, he swung his head up again at an angle so that he could see Jaime’s face.

“You should only ever be looking into  _ my  _ eyes babe.”

“As long as you don’t ever go  _ loco  _ like that again.”

“Only in the bedroom...”

Jaime gave up. Bart could not be stumped in the wit department. He risked permanently damaging his eyes with another eye roll before releasing his boyfriend again.

“I think it’s time we put this box away.”

Using their years of superhero training, they worked effectively to seal the last box. Jaime wrestled the two uncooperative flaps shut as Bart quickly fetched the duct tape. One aggressive rip sound later, and the box was sealed.

“Well… that’s the last box babe… Ready to collect your prize for second place?”

“Let me guess, it’s a-” Bart dashed across the room with such silent agility that it honestly was impressive- “mnph.”

The only sound in the room after that was the sound of soft kisses being shared between two lovers. Bart pulled away slowly leaving Jaime wanting more, and got lost in the sight of boxes.

“I’m  _ really  _ going to miss this apartment babe.”

“Me too Amor,” he consoled with a voice as soft as the hair he was running a comforting hand through.

“I’m going to be moded for days.”

“Well,” he sighed, “I guess I’m going to have to make you feel crash again aren’t I?”

Bart was somewhere distant when he distractedly remarked, “I don’t see how?”

Jaime grinned and dropped a hand to the lower of Bart’s back before pulling his boyfriend flush against him. Like a faucet that had just been sledgehammered, a sultry tone gushed out of him.

“I think I can think of  _ something  _ that we can do when we get there…”

Just as quickly as you would expect from a speedster, Bart hurried back into reality at the beckoning of his favorite, lustful accent. There was a grin plastered on his ruby lips.

“Can we move right now?”

Jaime started laughing at the serious suggestion, but he was mostly consumed by the feeling of relief at seeing a bright smile back on Bart’s face. That was until he started concentrating on the feeling of Bart against him.

“No,  _ but- _ ” he flicked his hungry cocoa eyes down at the lips before him, “We can have  _ some  _ fun right now?”

The speedster’s insatiable appetite for Jaime caused him to act quickly. His starving lips sprinted to Jaime’s lips before the starter’s pistol went off. The passionate kiss got hot and heavy. Their hands began grabbing at each other’s bodies desperately knowing this would be the last time they could create a memory in their shared apartment. That fact alone somehow spurred them on into making it more memorable than usual.

The next thing they knew, Bart was pushing Jaime backwards towards the wall. Unfortunately, they accidentally bumped into the leaning tower of Piza’s doppelganger. Neither of them even felt it because they only had the capacity to feel one another. But not even their pleasured moans were loud enough to drown out the sound of shattering glass. They both broke out of the kiss to gawk dumbly at the crinkled box on the ground.

Bart clicked his tongue as he winced, “I think half of our kitchen just felt the mode…”

[“Eighty percent of the glasses in that box are broken Jaime Reyes. Recommended tactic: reschedule the intercourse for tomorrow as originally intended.”]

_ “Gracias, _ ” he thanked the scarab dryly before looking back at Bart, “It was a lot more than half…”

“ _ Aw _ man!”

“I think we might need some other kind of entertainment…”

The two separated knowing that space apart was the only tonic that would keep them from trashing anymore of the apartment.

“Like what?”

Jaime scratched his head for a moment before a light bulb went off in his mind. He had spotted the empty powerpoint sockets in the corner of the room, and that had given him an idea.

“ _ Scarab, which box has our cd player in it. _ ”

After performing the scan, Khaji Da guided Jaime over to the box concealing a CD player and an assorted collection of discs. Jaime willed the armor down his right arm to form a blade, and Bart watched curiously as his partner gently opened the box up before turning around with the mystery item.

Bart chuckled at the old school device and nodded his head in approval. Like a ninja, Bart sped across the room and stole the clunky stereo before placing it on the floor and plugging it in. To his surprise, the sound quality that immediately shot out was as sharp as a shuriken.

The - Texas born and raised - gentleman, gracefully crossed the fragile room towards his partner and offered his hand out.

“How about we create one more memory?”

Bart smiled adoringly and slid his hand into Jaime’s.

“Now  _ that  _ would be crash.”

The happy pair immediately closed the space between their bodies and held each other close. They rocked back and forth intimately, both smiling at one another with their foreheads resting together. It was ironic that they even had any music playing at all, given that they were both lost in each other’s eyes instead of the music. And they stayed just like that, slow-dancing the night away...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope someone enjoyed this lmao. Would love some comments! Please feel free to post one! Seriously! Don't be shy! I don't bite! I love comments! I swear I'm nice when I respond XD!
> 
> But yeah, I gotta say I had fun writing this... So hopefully you enjoyed reading it. :)


End file.
